Butterflies and Sunlight
by Twipotterfreak28
Summary: -WILL BE FINISHED- "Daddy, where is mommy? Why isn't she here?" "She's up in clouds, watching over us. She's there because one day she went to sleep, and she didn't wake up." "Will I ever see her again?" "Maybe." She looks so much like you, my beautiful butterfly. So much.
1. Where is mommy?

**Hey, I wrote this after I saw Breaking Dawn part 1. It's like Edward talking to Bella, even though she's not here. I hope it's not too depressing. I just thought that since everything always works out for our beloved couple, what if it didn't, just once?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

><p><em>Take care of my heart, I've left it with you.<em>

You took my heart with you, love. When you…. _left._ Now, it feels like I can't live. I can't function properly when you're not here to tell me that you love me. When I can't hear your voice everyday, it feels like my heart is breaking all over again.

I don't know what it's like to cry. When I was human, I never cried. Not once. Not even when my mother died. No, I wouldn't show weakness. But now, I wish I could cry. Just so I could feel _something._

It's been a year, baby. Our first year apart. She asks about you all the time, Renesmee, that is. She wants to know so badly what her mother was like. I don't know what to tell her. I could tell her how intoxicatingly beautiful you were. How stubborn and hard-headed you were. But, that would just bring back memories. So, I settled for telling our daughter that she is like you. How you were.

Eventually, the volturi came for Renesmee. They came to kill her. We got all of our friends together, and we stood against them. We eventually won. I had to endure ten minutes of Jane. It was hell. But, they went away after Alice proved that our daughter would harm no one. We've lived in peace in our house in forks ever since.

It's September 10th, love. It's Rensmee's birthday. It's also the day you left us. She doesn't know. I didn't have the heart to tell her. She looks so much like you, love. Your eyes, your long hair, your smile.

She's so smart. She looks like she's four, but she's only one. She talks like a four year old, but she's as smart as a ten year old. Carlisle said she'll stop growing in 3 years, and then she will only get half a year older every year. Her life expectancy is 200.

Oh, and She started kindergarten today.

She's also been getting curious. Asking why all the other kids at school have a mommy who picks them up, when she only has a daddy. I think I might have to tell her soon. She knows what she is. What I am. She knows that she is only half human, and she knows how to blend in. You didn't know that. You stuck out, love. But that's what I loved about you. You didn't care what people thought. You weren't afraid to show the world that you loved me.

"Daddy?" Renesmee said, breaking me out of my trance.

I turned around from where I was sitting in my rocking chair, and saw her running towards me happily, dropping her lunch box on the floor. "Hey sweetheart. How was school?"

"It was okay, daddy. What are we going to do for my birthday?" She asked, her eyes practically pouring out excitement.

_She looks so much like you._

"Well, we are going to go get you some ice cream, and then we can do whatever you want." I said, and she smiled.

She didn't eat food very much, love. I told her she had to at school, to which she was adverse. There were only three things she would eat. A turkey sandwich, ice cream, and blood. She just loved ice cream, but only one kind. Mint chocolate chip. Your favorite.

"Daddy, before we go and get ice cream, Can we talk about mommy some more?" She asked, pouting, and my smile vanished.

She knew that I could only say so much about you, love. Before daddy got sad and had to leave for a while. So, every week, I would tell her something about you. She was extremely excited when I told her your favorite flavor of ice cream was her favorite, too.

"Sure." I said, and I got up, and carried Renesmee to the rocking chair. You insisted I buy it when you were pregnant. I couldn't think of buying anything for a child I didn't want, but once I took a look at Renesmee, I knew I had been wrong.

I slowly rocked us back and forth. She buried her head in my chest, and I rocked her back and forth, hugging her close.

"What was mommy's real name?"

"Isabella Marie." I said effortlessly.

"That's pretty. What was her favorite thing before she met you?" She asked, and I had to stop and think.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

_"What's your favorite thing in the world?" I asked Bella as we sat on her bed._

_"You." She said, snuggling closer._

_I laughed. "I said thing, not person."_

_"Um, then I'd have to say, butterflies and sunlight." She said, and I smiled._

_"What?" I asked._

_"I don't know. There's just something about them The way the sunlight reflects off of a butterfly's wings is just breathtaking to me. I used to sit out in the yard in Phoenix and watch the butterfly's wings shine as they flew by." She said, sighing happily._

_"You're so beautiful, you know that? Inside and out," I said, kissing her next as she laughed. "my beautiful Butterfly."_

**_*End Flashback*_**

"Butterflies and sunlight. She loved butterflies and sunlight. I used to call her my butterfly, actually." I said, sighing as I remembered how much she liked that name.

"I like butterflies, too." She said, and then she got a look of seriousness on her face. "Daddy, where is mommy?"

I froze. She had never asked me that before. She only wanted to know what you were like, but not where you were. I didn't know what to say, so I went with the truth.

"She's up in the clouds." I said, and Renesmee looked up at me confusedly. "She's in heaven, watching over you and me."

"But why is she there? Why isn't she here with _us_?" She asked.

This is a tough one. She's still so young. I don't know how to tell her that you died giving birth to her, Bella. She'll be heart broken. She'll blame your death on herself, and I know you wouldn't want that.

"You know that before you were born, you lived in mommy's tummy, right?" I asked, rubbing small circles in her back like I used to do with you.

"Yep. Right here." She said, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Exactly. Now, babies always have to come out sometime. And when that time comes, someone else has to do it for the mommy." I said, and she promptly asked why. "Um, let's just say that it takes one person to put a baby inside a girl's tummy, and two people to take one out. Me and Jake helped take you out of your mommy's tummy."

"After a girl gets a baby taken out, they are really tired, and they go to sleep. And sometimes," I said, straining to finish my sentence. "they don't wake up when they go to sleep."

"Is that what happened to mommy?" Renesmee asked seriously.

"Yes. Mommy was so tired that in order to rest fully, she couldn't wake up. And when people don't wake up when they go to sleep, they go to heaven, but their bodies stay here." I said, and she looked down.

"How can someone be in two places at once?" She asked.

This was a hard one to answer. She wouldn't understand about souls just yet.

"Well, there are always two parts to someone. There is your body, that you use to do things, and then there is another part, that you use to feel things. You know how you an feel sad, and happy?" I asked, and she nodded. "Well, that's the part that goes to heaven when you don't wake up. You don't need your body anymore, so people bury them."

"Did you bury mommy?" She asked, and I sighed.

"Yes."

"Where?"

I took a deep breath. "Here. She's still in town. Down at the place where everyone is buried."

"Can we go see her?" She asked, and I turned her around so that I was facing her.

"Maybe when you're older. But, baby, you don't need to see her body. You've got her right here." I said, putting my hand over her heart. "You are living proof that she was here. You are half of her, and half of me. She's with you wherever you go."

"Oh. That's good. I miss mommy, though. It doesn't feel like she's with me. Will I ever get to see her?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said, putting her close to my chest, and hugging her.

I hope you're right, love. About my soul. I believe you now. I still have that one shred of hope that I'll see you again. As soon as Renesmee doesn't need me anymore, I'll be with you. We'll be together again. We'll be together for eternity, just like I promised.

"Daddy?" She said after a few minutes of hugging.

"Yes, sweetie?" I replied.

"Can we go get ice cream now?" She said, and I laughed. She got her impatience from me.

"Yes. Go give your lunchbox to Aunt Alice and put on your coat. We'll leave in a few minutes.

"Okay!" She said, smiling. She then jumped off my knee, and ran into the house as fast as she could.

"She really is just like you, love." I said, looking up at the clouds. "I miss you, you know that? I'll always love you, baby, but it's getting harder and harder to tell Renesmee why you're not here."

I looked up at the clouds for a while, until Renesmee told me to come on.

Getting up and twisting my wedding ring around my finger, I touched Bella's ring that was around my neck. I looked back into the house, and then turned around to look at the sky one last time.

A blue butterfly flew by, it's wings shining in the streams of sunlight. It was almost as if Bella was telling me everything was going to be okay. That everything was going to work out.

When the wind blew by, I swear I could hear the words 'I love you'.

"I love you too, my beautiful butterfly. Always and forever." I whispered, smiling at the clouds, and then walking inside to find my daughter.

_Our_ daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope it wasn't too depressing. Please review. It would mean a lot to me if you did. This is only my second twilight story, since I usually write Harry Potter, so no flaming, please. Review and check out my other stories if you like. Thanks for reading! -nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**


	2. I'll never let you go

**Hey, so this was originally a one-shot, but I've decided to add another chapter, but this is most likely it. Thank you, again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><em>It's like you've taken half of myself away with you.<em>

Yesterday. That's when it all stopped. _She_ stopped, love. She stopped growing. She's four years old now, and looks like an eighteen year old. She looks like you did when I married you, but her hair is now my bronze color. But no matter what, her eyes are still that familiar chocolate brown. _Your_ brown, love.

It's really saddening for me, you know. Looking at our daughter, the way she is now, is a little hard. She is a constant reminder that she'll never change. We'll never change. We will always be…. This. No moving forward. Renesmee won't ever get to have kids. You'll never get to be a grandma, love. Things will _always_ be the same.

We had to change her birth certificate to say that she is legally eighteen. She had to stop going to school. Kindergarten was pushing it, so we just kept her home. Alice taught her everything she knows. She's so smart. She could tell you anything about everything. And she loves the color purple. Your favorite color. And she's got a thing for butterflies. Her room is plastered with them. She doesn't quite remember the talk we had three years ago in your rocking chair, so she doesn't know that you were my butterfly.

I miss you so much, baby. Everyday I touch your ring that lays around my neck, and it burns my insides just a little. When will this end, love? When will I get to see you again? I miss your face. I miss the way you used to say my name. I miss the way your eyes twinkled when I kissed you. I miss the way you used to blush when I mentioned anything that had to do with dancing. But most of all, I miss you. I miss your soul. You had the most beautiful soul, love.

You were so kind, smart and creative. You would save a stranger on the street before you would save yourself. I know you loved Renesmee, and that you love her now. I understand why you were the way you were when you were pregnant. You would do anything for your daughter, including giving up your life so that she could live.

I couldn't live without her, love. She's the only thing keeping me on this earth. She is the only reason why I'm still here and not with you. She needed me. But, I don't think she does anymore. She's so independent. She can do anything she sets her mind to. Carlisle is teaching her his medical practices. She wants to be a doctor, love. But, she wants to deliver babies. She says that she wants to be able to say that she helped bring a life into the world.

I can't stop smiling when I look at her. Although it still hurts to see your eyes copied exactly into her face, I still can't look away. She's half of you, love. That's what makes her perfect. You left part of your heart here with me, in the form of this beautiful little girl. But, she's not little anymore. Her body and mind are all grown up. Her body is still while her mind races on ahead.

"Dad." I heard her say. She sounds just like you too.

"Yes?" I said, from where I was sitting on the couch. Where you sat when you talked to your father for the last time.

"It's time to go. I'm ready." She said, and I sighed and closed my eyes.

She wants to see you, love. Where you're buried. I promised I would take her when she stopped growing. I hoped it would buy me more time. I haven't been there in four years. Since the day you were buried. And now she wants to go. I don't know if I can do it, love. I don't know if I can stand on the spot where your body lies, knowing that I'll never be able to bring you back.

"Go get in the car. Just, give me a minute." I said, getting up and looking out the window.

"Okay, I love you, dad." She said, hugging me and then walking out of the room.

"Give me strength, Baby. Please, I can't lose it today. Help me be strong, for her. For our daughter." I said, looking up at the clouds like I always did when I talked to my late wife.

I sighed, turned away from the window, and walked out of the house to the car. Once I was in the driver's seat, I buckled up, put the key in the hole, and sat there for a couple seconds.

"Are you sure?" I asked, and she grabbed my hand.

"Dad, I need to see her. I have to do this." She said, and I nodded. I started the car, and we silently drove out of the driveway.

As we drove out on the gloomy streets of Forks, Renesmee looked out the window the whole way there. Here in town, our 'cover' was that she was my niece. We didn't go into town very much. Actually, this will only be her third time to be in the city. We stopped into the parking lot of the Forks Cemetery. We sat in the car for a few minutes while I tried to compose myself.

"I can hold your hand, if you want." She said, and I chuckled lightly. She was trying to make the situation better than it really was. Just like you used to do.

"Sure." I said. We got out of the car, and joined hands in front of my Volvo. We walked inside the gates, and started along the little cobblestone path. Her heels clacked along rocks as we walked.

That is the one thing that separates you two from being twins. She loves fashion. She would wear heels everyday, all day. Honestly, I think she hung around with Alice a little too much.

"Here." I said, stopping at a row of tombstones near the back of the cemetery. "You go ahead. I'll be there in a second."

She gave me a quick nod, and slowly made her way down the row, until she got to the very last one, and crouched down. I stood there for a minute, just breathing. A few seconds later, I walked slowly down the aisle, until your tombstone came into view.

_Isabella Marie Cullen_

_September 13, 1987 - September 11, 2006_

_Beloved wife and daughter._

_Taken long before her time. May you rest in peace._

_You will be missed._

If I could cry, it would be now. I would cry until I couldn't anymore. I'm completely numb. I can't feel anything. I can't hear anything. I can't see anything but your grave and our daughter standing next to it. I just….. Can't. It's so hard, love. It's hard to just stand here looking at where your body lies in the ground.

"Dad." Renesmee whispered, and I was snapped out of my trance to look at her.

At my nod, she continued. "Do you still have the picture?"

"No. I left it at home. But, I have a different one for you. Before I give it to you….. I have to tell you something." I said, and I sat on the ground next to her in front of the grave.

"What is it?" She asked as she clutched my hand.

"I wasn't entirely honest with you on how your mother died." I said, and her eyes widened.

"She didn't die in her sleep." She said, but it was more like a question.

"Not exactly. After she gave birth to you, she lived for a few minutes. Enough time for me to clean you and set you in your mother's arms. She talked to you for about a minute. She said that you were beautiful, and that she loved you and me. But, then, she just sort of, drifted off. Her eyes went blank, and I gave you to Rosalie. I tried to revive her so I could change her, but it didn't work. Her heart gave out at the last second, and even venom couldn't heal that." I said, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"So I'm the reason she's dead." She whispered, putting her head between her knees.

"No!" I said, rubbing her back. "This is why I waited so long to tell you, baby. I knew you would somehow blame it on yourself. Your mother used to do that too. When we first found out that Bella was pregnant, I wanted nothing to do with it. I just wanted Bella to live."

"So you wished I was never born?" She asked accusingly.

"No. I wished that Bella would live. But, a week before you were born, I began to hear your thoughts. I understood how much you loved Bella and I, and how much Bella loved you. That's when I realized I was wrong. I was so excited to have you after that. We both were. And when you were born, and I saw you for the first time, I melted. You were so beautiful, even when you were covered in blood. I cleaned you up, and gave you to your mother." I said, and Renesmee sighed.

"Those three minutes she had you in her arms were the best of my life. I don't regret anything, sweetheart. I would do it all over again if I had to." I said, kissing her forehead.

"What's the picture?" She asked quietly.

"Here." I said, handing her a tattered photograph. "It's of your mother holding you. I took it just before she died." (Picture on profile)

"I look like her." She said, rubbing her fingers over Bella's face.

"Yeah, you do." I said, sighing.

"Dad?" She asked, and I hummed. "I made something for mom. Can I leave it here?"

"Yes. I'm sure she would like that." I said, and she took something out of her pocket, and laid it on the ground in front of the stone.

It was a small, purple glass butterfly. It's wings were colored in a certain way so that even if it was dark and gloomy like it is now, It would reflect what little light there was. It was perfect.

_Just like you._

"Okay. I'll be in there car, dad." She said, and I nodded. I watched her walk back to my Volvo and then I turned around to touch the stone, my fingers lingering over the glossy black surface.

"Thank you, baby." I said, crossing my arms. "Thank you for leaving me with something. Even if you couldn't save yourself, I'm glad that she's here. She is half you. That's her better half. Secretly, I always wished she would look like you. You were the most beautiful girl in the world, Bella. You still are. I know that you can't hear me, and I'm just talking to a tombstone, but I want you to now that I love you. I'll never stop loving you, or our daughter. I'll be with you soon, though. It won't be long before she won't need me anymore. After all, you were my soul mate. And a person can only live so long without their mate." I said, kissing the stone.

"Goodbye, My beautiful butterfly. I'll see you soon." I said getting up, and walking back to the car.

Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars, points of light and reason...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was _brilliancy_, there was _beauty_. When you were died, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there as no more reason for anything.

But you left me with a daughter. A daughter that needed me. She is done growing. She doesn't need her father anymore. You light up my life, Bella. You were the brilliant sun that spread happiness into all four corners of it. When that sun disappeared, I craved it. I would do anything to have those beautiful streams of sunlight back.

I'm almost there, baby. I've got to hold on to reality for a little while longer, though. Renesmee is almost done. She will go on to do great things, without me, and without you. She'll remember us, though. She remembers you already. I can't wait to see you again.

I know what it will be like. Heaven, that is. It'll be you and me, in the meadow again. The place that you loved. We'll hold hands forever, while the butterflies fly around us. The beams of sunlight will hit their wings just right so that they shine.

And then you'll smile. You'll smile that _intoxicating_ smile that I love so much. You'll laugh, and then I'll kiss you. We'll be happy, love. As happy as it gets. I'll hold you in my arms forever. The way it was meant to be.

I'll see you soon, love. And when I do, I promise, I'll never let you go.

_Never._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. I'm pretty sure this is it, because there is not a way to continue. So, leave your final comments, they will be appreciated. Thank you again. -nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**


	3. The woman who took my heart

_Hey, so, this has really been gnawing at me for a while to write the third part to this story. Thank you to all who suggested it, and thank you for reading. This was very… difficult, to write. I'm kind of in a dark place right now, so forgive me if it's not what you suspected._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize._

* * *

><p>I'm gone. There's nothing left.<p>

I feel… _hollow_. I can't smile anymore. I can't laugh. I can't be happy. There's just nothing left in my life anymore. I can't feel…. _Anything_.

It's been ten years. Ten long, horrifying years.

There have been small points of happiness, all involving Renesmee. The day she was born, her first words, when she graduated high school, and when she got married.

Jacob asked her 2 years ago.

Now she lives with him. She comes by everyday to see me. All I do is sit in that rocking chair. That rocking you should have been able to rock our daughter in. That stupid, stupid chair I bought for you and Nessie.

It hurts. So much. Aside from feeling nothing, I feel everything. Does that even make sense? I don't know. It's just, whenever the numbness has faded away, the pain sets in. The burning, agonizing pain that runs through my chest.

_Every. Single. Day._

Emmett and Rosalie moved on. They went to New Hampshire or something. Carlisle and Esme are with Jasper and Alice in Chicago. They all left after Renesmee got married. Eventually they stopped trying to coax me out of my depression too, thought that was years ago. But, Alice still comes around.

Only to make sure I'm not dead. _Yet_.

It'll be soon. I can feel it. I don't want to be here. Please, please, please let me be with you. That's all I want, love. We fought so hard, only to lose it all in the end. I just can't do this anymore. I can't go out in public and pretend like everything is okay. I can't….. live, like this. I can't be Edward Cullen anymore. I am not myself.

_**I lost me when I lost**** you****.**_

There is no reason for living. Our daughter does not need me. She has a husband, and is adopting a daughter of her own soon. She'll be okay without. No one else will miss me.

I live in Minnesota now. Deep in the woods where no one can find me. I haven't seen a human in 4 years. I have shut myself off from everything. I only leave my house to hunt and sit in that stupid chair.

Just make it quick. Please, soon. I want to be with you, but I don't know how to get there.

There is a note in my drawer to Renesmee. If I ever died or…. Ceased to exist, she could read it and know what happened. I've been prepared for a while.

Suddenly, I'm running. I just bolt out of that chair, and sprint deeper into the forest. I can feel something. Movement. I run for a minute, and then stop when I lock eyes with it. With him. With a pair of cold, blood-red eyes.

The next minute is a blur. A rush of adrenaline and raw power. I don't know what happened. I was standing there one minute, and now, I'm on the ground.

I'm laying on grass, and it seems familiar.

It smells familiar.

It looks familiar.

Then I figure it out. I'm in the meadow. It's full of flowers and scents of nature. There are mosquitoes and a butterfly flying low around me.

How did I end up here? The meadow in forks….. When I was in minnesota.

I'm looking up at the sky. It's incredibly blue, and the clouds hang low.

I hear footsteps coming toward me. Incredibly slow. I feel a pang of nervousness flow through me. Who is that? Why are they here? More importantly, why am I here?

As I sit up, my back turned away from the sound, my pulse quickens.

Wait… hold on… _Pulse?_ I… I have a…. pulse?

How? When?

And then I hear it. It makes me freeze. I stop breathing. My world crumbles and builds itself up again all in an instant. The most beautiful sound in the world.

A sound I haven't heard in 14 years.

"Edward." She says.

I see her. Is this real? Is it a dream? No. It can't be. I…. can't tell. She stands there, just watching me. I stare at her. I just don't know. I can't get up off the ground.

_Where the heck am I?_

As I look into her milk chocolate brown eyes, I find that I am content without the answers to my questions. Because she's here. The woman I haven't seen in 14 years. The woman who owns my heart, and took it with her when she left.

The woman who currently stands in front of me, is Bella.

My dead wife.

"Edward." She says, again.

I stand up and breathe. I want to touch her. I want to say I love you without the fear of everything being taken away from me like last time. I want to tuck her hair behind her ear like I used to.

I want to see her blush whenever I kiss her. I want to be able to intertwine my hands with hers. I just want to hold her, but I'm afraid.

I don't want this to be some daydream, or just some vision. I _want_ to believe this is real. I _really_ want to. I just don't want her to leave me again.

"Edward." She repeats herself for the third time.

She's walking toward me now. Slow, unafraid steps, with her eyes locked on mine. She stops within an arms length of me.

I reach out my hand. This is it. If I can just touch her face, then it can't be a daydream. It has to be real. I slowly inch my hand out, until it's almost touching her face.

And then I feel the warmth of her cheek. She blushes, and covers me hand with hers.

"B- Bella," I stutter, looking down, feeling tears start to prick my eyes. "I- I don't know….."

"Shh, it's okay. It's all okay. I'm here. I'll never leave." She reassures me, gripping my hand.

Then I cry. I hug her close to me, and just take in her scent. A scent I haven't smelled in 14 years. She smells like vanilla and mint. I stroke her hair, staining it with my tears.

"W- why do I-" I started, but she stopped me.

"Why do you suddenly have a pulse, and can cry?" She asks, smirking like I had just asked the dumbest question ever, but there was still a hint of worry lined in her voice.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Simple. Because you're dead." She replies.

"What?" I ask, and I pull out of the hug to look her fully in the face.

She hasn't changed one bit.

"You're dead, sweetheart. Like me. You get what you want here. You always said you wanted to be human, so, now you are. We are both human, and we get to spend forever together. We're here, In the meadow, remember? Just like you wanted." She whispers to me, and I find myself smiling.

"But…. _how?_" I ask.

"You were sitting in the rocking chair, and then you started running. You saw another vampire, and, well…. Let's just say you lost the fight." She said, smiling at me.

I laugh, until I think about something.

Renesmee. What will happen to her when she finds out I'm gone? What will happen when she finds out she's now missing both her parents?

I'm such a bad father.

"What's with the frown?" Bella asks, now cupping my face in her small, warm hands.

"R- Renesmee," I whisper, my voice cracking.

She frowns.

"She's gonna be okay." She tells me.

"I'm a bad father," I say, and then I sit down on the ground with Bella in my lap. "I left her, all alone, for my own selfish reasons."

"Edward." She says sternly, catching my attention.

"What?"

"Don't you dare say something like that again." She says, grabbing my hands, and looking me dead in the eyes. "You were, and still are, a damn good father, okay? You had to be the mom and the dad for our daughter. You carried on until you knew she would be okay. That's not the definition of a bad father."

"But, I left her all alone. No goodbye, or anything." I say again.

"You left her that note," She starts. "She's strong, Edward. She gets that from both of us, you know. She'll be okay. Plus, she's got Jake to take care of her. She knows that you loved her. She knows that you'd be happier here than back in that rocking chair. She's smarter than you think, Edward. After all, you are her father."

I smiled, and laughed.

"What?" Bella asks.

"We spent three years together before you died," I say. I can talk about her death now that I'm dead, too. "I married you, for goodness sake. And yet, you still don't see yourself clearly."

"I-"

"No no, I'm not finished," I cut her off. "I have been waiting over 14 years to finally be able to hold you, and tell you everything I've wanted to say, so please listen."

She folded her hands in her laps, and I held her even closer.

* * *

><p><strong>~PLEASE READ~<strong>

**A/N:** _Second half will be coming very soon. Thank you to all who suggested me writing this chapter, you were the fuel to my fire. So, I've been thinking, maybe I'll make a companion fic for this where after Renesmee dies after she's lived her life, she finally gets to meet Bella, and Bella finally gets to meet her daughter. So? Tell me in a review! Feel free to pm me for anything! -nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28_


End file.
